


Buy Me A Drink

by lesbiwlw



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Darlene's drunk, Dom helps her get home safe, F/F, and they're both very gay for each other, canon divergent from 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiwlw/pseuds/lesbiwlw
Summary: Darlene gets too drunk and Dom has to take her back to the safehouse.Canon divergent from after domlene’s encounter at the bar on 3x04.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Buy Me A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what to say… My hand just slipped and when I came to it I was already writing another domlene fanfic I guess.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Darlene is drunk. She can feel the alcohol buzzing through her veins. Her fingers are tingling with it and her head is so dizzy she can feel the world spinning around her.

She probably shouldn’t have drunk so much. She should’ve stopped long ago to let her body recover so she could go back home on her own. But she just couldn’t stop herself.

Maybe she’d had too much, but it was still not enough to make her stop feeling. The feeling of being close to doing something that was going to ruin her. That was going to make her lose the most important person in her life. 

She doesn’t want to lose her brother, but she doesn’t really have much choice in this, does she? With the FBI on her back all the time, an imminent threat of something really bad that is about to happen, and Elliot being the only one who has all the answers that could stop it.

She just wants to forget about everything for a while, but it isn’t working. Maybe if she drinks a little more…

When she tries to reach for her new drink the bartender had just brought her and she falls over from her stool, the FBI agent next to her who’d been paying for her drinks decides she’s had enough.

She grabs Darlene’s arm to keep her from going down to the floor and tells the barkeeper to close their tabs. They were leaving.

The brunette, who is now being lifted back up to a standing position, isn’t too happy about that though.

“Hey! I’m not finished!” She says in a slurred voice, looking back at the redhead with pleading eyes.

Dom is having trouble trying to keep the brunette from falling again, while keeping her away from the drink at the same time. If she’d realized the other woman was _that_ drunk she would’ve stopped her a long time ago.

“Come on, Darlene, you’re drunk.” She tries to plead with the young woman.

The brunette is too tired to fight Dom at this point, so she just accepts it and lets herself be dragged away from the bar. She’s already lost her ability to stand still on her own, so she can’t really complain about the redhead wanting her to stop drinking so she could take her home. Right now, she is actually glad she has someone to do that for her.

The redhead pays the bill so they can finally leave. She helps Darlene walk outside the bar with her and calls a cab to take them back to the safehouse.

“Oh shit, Dom, wait!” The brunette stops Dom, suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” The FBI agent looks at her with a concerned look. 

“I really gotta piss.” The brunette says in a serious voice. She just felt the sudden urge come to her, that happens sometimes when she’s drunk. But the redhead isn’t taking it as seriously as she is.

Dom rolls her eyes. “You’ll go as soon as we get to the safehouse, okay? We really need to leave now.”

And she has to accept that, because she doesn’t trust her legs are well enough anymore to be able to take her back to the restroom on their own.

The cab soon arrives and Dom helps the brunette get inside the backseat. She then closes the door and goes around the other side to get in too.

The redhead gives the driver the directions to the safehouse and the car starts moving. 

Dom realizes she probably shouldn’t be doing this with a CHS, but she couldn’t just leave this very drunk and sad girl by herself at a bar. She would just help her get home and maybe give her some water to help her sober up, it was her job to keep the woman safe after all.

Her thoughts are interrupted when a certain brunette lays her head on her shoulder. 

“Your arm is really soft, I could sleep in it.” Darlene says with a drunken chuckle, just before she starts squeezing the FBI agent’s arm. “And really strong too, wow!” Her voice still very much slurred, but at least she seemed entertained. “Do you work out?”

Dom is not sure how she should feel about the woman squeezing her biceps, but she answers awkwardly, “I do, sometimes…”

“Nice!” Darlene says. 

She has stopped with the squeezing now and is just looking pensively ahead at nothing specifically.

“You know, it makes sense you’re a lesbian…” The brunette furrows her eyebrows in concentration then, raising her head back from the FBI agent’s arm. “You give out such lesbian vibes.”

The redhead snorts at that, directing her gaze at Darlene. “Oh, do I?”

“Yeah.” She’s looking back at Dom now, her face more confident. “You do seem to be very lonely though, not very lucky with the ladies?”

Dom looks away then. “I guess I just put all of my time and effort into work, so there’s not much left for that.” The redhead says in a soft voice.

“Huh.” Darlene answers as she rests her head against the FBI agent’s arm again. “Well, too bad for them, you’re really fucking hot.”

The redhead feels warmth creeping up her cheeks. Darlene is probably just saying that because she’s drunk, Dom thinks.

She looks down at the other woman’s face then and notices she’s fallen asleep. Or at least she had her eyes closed. 

Dom sighs. She couldn’t really blame the brunette for getting drunk. She couldn’t even imagine what she was going through. And even though she was supposed to keep this professional between them, she did have quite an admiration towards Darlene. She could see so much of herself in the younger woman.

“We’re here.”

The cab driver says as he parks in front of the safehouse. Dom wakes Darlene delicately then. She gives the driver some money and steps out of the car, going around the other side to help Darlene.

When they are both out, the cab moves away and they are left standing alone in the sidewalk.

“Dude, I just remembered I was supposed to be at the apartment in Elliot’s building tonight, not here.” Darlene says.

Dom looks at her, confused. She didn’t know about that. But that explains why Darlene had been missing from the safehouse lately, if she was sleeping in her brother’s building.

“Well, do you have the keys with you?” The redhead asks. She really doesn’t want to have to take Darlene back to her own place tonight.

“Yeah, it’s in my backpack.” The brunette says as she turns her upper body around to get the keys.

She starts towards the safehouse after she finds them, Dom quickly catching up to her to make sure she won’t fall down the stairs. Darlene manages to get to the door safely, but she cannot seem to be able to fit the key into the keyhole on the door, so the FBI agent has to take over and open the door for them.

As soon as the door is open, Darlene stumbles inside, throwing her backpack on the floor to her right and walking over to the couch. She throws herself down on the sitting space of the furniture then.

“Here we are! Home, sweet home.” She says, sarcastically.

Dom follows her in and closes the door behind her. She turns on the light and takes in the place. It looked the same way it did when she left work this evening.

“Hey, you know what?” Darlene says, sitting up from where she had fallen on the couch. “You’re the first guest I have over in here! We should get some drinks!”

The redhead is still standing by the door then. She can’t believe the younger woman is still thinking about drinking after everything she’d already had.

“I think we’ve had enough drinking for tonight, Darlene. Only thing you should be drinking now is water.” Dom says as she walks towards the fridge to get the woman a glass of water.

“That reminds me, I really need to piss.” The brunette says as she gets up and stumbles over to the bathroom.

“Okay, call me if you need any help.” The redhead says over her shoulder from where she is standing in front of the fridge. 

As soon as she is finished filling the glass up with water, she hears a loud bang coming from the bathroom, followed by very loud cursing.

“Shit!”

She runs towards the sound, standing outside the door.

“Darlene, is everything okay?” 

She tries to listen to what’s going on on the other side, but all she can hear is sniffling sounds. 

“Darlene?” The younger woman doesn’t answer her, so Dom decides to just try the doorknob.

When she opens it, she sees Darlene is on the floor, sitting with her legs splayed in front of her and her back resting against the sink cabinets. There is a single tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wipes off with the back of her hand when she sees the FBI agent.

“I’m fine, I just fell.” She says, weakly.

Dom tries to look for any signs of injuries on the other woman’s body, but doesn’t find anything. The brunette is not looking good though, her eyes looked really sad and, well, she was sitting on a bathroom floor, drunk, and looking like she had been crying.

The redhead decides to lower her own body then, to be eye leveled with Darlene. She squats on the floor next to the other woman and looks at her. But she doesn’t have anything to offer.

Darlene speaks before the redhead can think to say anything, though. “It just feels so fucking lonely.” The tone of her voice making Dom’s heart break for her.

“Yeah, I get that.” The FBI agent offers in a soft voice. She normally feels very lonely too, and it wasn’t a nice feeling.

She decides then to sit down on the floor too, her back to the wall across from Darlene. “I know this can be too much and I’m sorry you have to go through this, Darlene.”

The brunette is looking at her now, with those big, sad, blue eyes, but she doesn’t say anything. So Dom continues talking.

“I’m sure once everything is done, Elliot will understand why you had to do what you did and he’ll forgive you. He’s your brother after all.”

Darlene scoffs at that. “Yeah, he can be a real shitty brother sometimes, though.”

Dom really feels for the brunette now. She has her own brothers that she’s not that close to anymore, but she knows if she ever needed them, they would always have her back.

“Well, technically I couldn’t be saying this to you, but I’m here too, you know? If you ever need anyone to talk to.”

The brunette has a suspicious look on her face now.

“Why are you doing this?”

Dom is taken aback by that. Now that she thinks about it, she really shouldn’t be doing this. Meeting a CHS at a bar, going back to their place outside of work hours. This was very unprofessional of her and she could get in trouble for it. So _why_ was she doing it?

And as soon as she thinks about her answer, it’s very clear to her.

“I know you don’t believe this, but I do care about you, Darlene.”

The brunette is still looking at her intently, as if she didn’t really believe her. But all she can see on Dom’s face is honesty. Vulnerability, even. 

And maybe it’s because she’s had too many drinks, or because she’s been feeling so completely and utterly alone, but Darlene finds herself suddenly closing the distance between them when she leans in to kiss her.

When their lips touch, the brunette’s head starts spinning. She is really drunk, isn’t she? But Dom is kissing her back and all she can feel are soft lips and delicate touches. 

The redhead lets out a soft breath when she disconnects their mouths to change the angle of the kiss. Her nose brushing against the younger woman’s delicately. When she touches her lips to Darlene’s again, she sighs in contentment. She gets lost in the brunette’s mouth, her tongue licking the other woman’s bottom lip, asking for permission. 

And she grants it. Darlene opens her mouth and lets Dom’s tongue slip inside. Her hand moving to the FBI agent’s hair, to deepen the kiss, but mostly to keep herself grounded.

It feels so good, but it is soon interrupted. 

The redhead breaks them apart, as if reality suddenly came crashing into her.

“Darlene, you’re drunk!” Dom says softly. “We can’t do this.” 

And just like that, the FBI agent is standing up from the bathroom floor.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette offers, looking up at her. She’s not really sorry though. She felt good and she’d do it again if she could.

Dom offers Darlene her hand to help her get up from the floor then. When the younger woman stands, they’re face to face again. The redhead sighs and breaks the eye contact by leaving the bathroom and going to take her bag to leave.

Darlene stands still, watching her. She didn’t want her to leave, but she guesses she’s already gotten lucky enough that the FBI agent hasn’t left her at that bar to begin with.

When Dom looks like she’s ready to leave, Darlene finally steps out from the bathroom. 

“I left you a glass of water, over the kitchen counter.” The redhead says, pointing at it with her thumb. “I think you’ll be okay now, but if you need anything, just give me a call.”

Darlene nods then, looking from the water glass back to the FBI agent.

Dom takes that as her cue to leave, so she heads back to the door and opens it.

“Dom!” The brunette calls, still standing at the same spot, when the other woman was about to step out. 

Dom looks back at her.

“Thank you.” It’s all Darlene says, sincerely, looking the other woman in the eyes.

Dom nods her head and leaves.


End file.
